It has long been recognized that the oceans provide tremendous potential in kinetic energy which can be harvested to generate electricity. Across the globe there are many tidal electric generation systems installed and in full operation. An example of an installed and fully operational tidal electro-generation system is the barrage system installed near St. Malo on the Brittany Coast in France across the La Rance estuary. The St. Malo system is a 240 megawatt system and has been reliably generating electricity for a good number of years. Despite this good record the complete blockage of the La Rance estuary has caused significant environmental effects. The submerged turbine blades have interfered with migration of fish and the overall barrage itself has blocked shipping. Other tidal powered systems include tidal fences and submerged underwater windmills and all have a greater or lesser effect on the environment. The aforementioned power generating systems, though effective, are big and require a complex series of power grids to convey the power off the barrage or tidal fence to an offshore power collection and distribution system.
Smaller tidal and wave powered electro-generation systems include various wave riding devices which bob up and down and move dynamos that generate electricity. Although these systems are smaller and can be located at remote locations, they nevertheless require electricity to be harvested and a grid to be constructed onto these bobbing devices. The grid in particular is cumbersome and has limited their practical implementation.
Various locations across the globe in which tidal ranges are ideal for generating electricity are places that also happen to be devoid of water. Such locations are in Africa, the Mideast and Polynesia. As these desert coastal regions are commonly devoid of electricity and drinkable water, various devices have been proposed to meet both the electricity and potable water demands of coastal residents. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,786 which generates compressed oxygen and hydrogen gas on a toroidal float which moves up and down with the waves and the tide. This up and down motion drives a DC generator which in turn is arranged to electrolytically produce hydrogen and oxygen gas. The hydrogen and oxygen gas is stored on the toroidal float apparatus and transferred to a reaction chamber to chemically generate electricity. Electricity thus generated is then sent to a DC motor to drive a high pressure pump which forces sea water through a reverse osmosis membrane to remove salt and produce drinkable fresh water. This toroidal gas generation system to generate electricity to drive electric DC motors in order to make drinkable water is a desalinization system which works but it is unnecessarily complex. Where there is a need primarily for fresh water to be generated from a desalinization process especially in remote regions a gas generated gas reactor system is unduly complex and likely to not have the robustness to serve in remote locations. Furthermore, such a system is very costly.
In many desolate parts of the world that have a good tidal and wave coastline but yet is primarily in an arid region there is a need to have a robust mechanically simple desalinization system powered by the tides and wave action of the seas. Such a system is simplified if it does not have electric generators but instead goes directly to the desalinization process. Such a simplified system uses the potential and kinetic energy of the oceans to directly send saltwater into a desalinization system without the intervening production of electricity inherent in other systems.
The need for a simplified robust desalinization system powered directly by the oceans to make fresh water and store the fresh water is needed. Such a system must be fairly mobile, assembleable, disassembleable, and transportable to remote coastal locations where potable water is not easily obtained.